bébé potter
by azarielle
Summary: pas de résumer , c'est un one shot venez lire ca prend pas énormément de temps , sachez que j'aime les rewiew et qui j'y répond ! a bientot !
1. bébé potter version non corriger

DISCLAMER : tous les personnages appartiennent a j.k.rowling pour cette fic je m'appuie sur le tome un des aventures d'harry potter .

voici une fan fic' également poster sur PI et sur mon site lien dans homepage ! voilà sans plus attendre :

fin du flash back 

bon , c'est pas le tout mais j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de me fixer comme sa ! nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! j'ai pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair dessiner sur le front ! c'est pour bientôt dans un an ! alors ne commencer pas a me regardez comme ça ! A oui au fait , cher lecteur, je me présente, mon nom c'est harry james albus potter , le futur survivant pour les intimes ! …

... Bébé potter...

Tout est blanc dans cette salle ; et qui sont tous ces gens autour de moi, lui là qui me sourit bettement ; oui toi ! avec tes lunettes par dessus tes yeux bleu ! remarque ils ont du style tes cheveux noir ! jolie coupe !

flash back 

- Argh ! James il faut qu'on transplane à sainte mangouste ! les contractions se rapproche ! Argh ! James qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
- Attends j'avertie Sirius ! sa y est on peut y aller ! à non attends j'ai oubliais tes affaires !  
- James Albus Potter ! vous me rejoindrez là bas !  
- Ma Lyly ! tu ne restes pas seule ! sa y est on y va !

……………. Quelques minutes plus tard à sainte mangouste ………………

- Madame respirez, prenez votre temps ! Vous savez votre mari est plus stressé que vous, à peine il vous a vu dans cet état qu'il s'est évanouie ! une de nos infirmière s'occupe de lui dans la pièce voisine. Il sera autorisé a entrer dans cette pièce une fois que vous aurez terminé votre partie du boulot alors maintenant à trois vous poussez ! 1 ;2 ;3 ….  
- Mouff !  
- Allez c'est bien, oui je sais bien que ça fait mal mais faut bien que sa sorte par un endroit ! allez 1 ;2 ;3… poussez !  
- Mouffffffff !  
- ………… sa y est presque ! j'aperçois sa petite tête rouge pleine de sang ! ma parole il est précoce, il a une de ces touffe de cheveux ! les mêmes que sont père ! encore un effort ! 1 ;2 ;3 ….. repoussez !  
- argh !  
- ouin ouin !  
- sa y est la tête est sortie, le plus dur est fait ! maintenant on ne peut plus reculer il faut terminé le travail ! 1 ;2 ;3 …  
sa y est un beau bébé ! bon ok il est un peu maigrichon mais un bon sort de gavage peu arranger tout ça !  
- non ! stop, arrêtez vous ! je ne veux plus vous entendre ! appelez moi James ! je veux mon mari !  
- oh ! ma Lyly ! Où est le bébé ?  
- ils sont partis le lavé et l'habiller ! il paraît qu'il a tes cheveux !

l'infirmière vient et pose le bébé dans les bras de sa mère pendant que James appellais Sirius et Remus, pettigrew n'avait pas pu venir ! quel dommage ! puis il se mirent tous en cercle autour pour mieux comtemplait le bébé : ils avaient tous un large sourire !

fin du flash back 

bon , c'est pas le tout mais j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de me fixer comme sa ! nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! j'ai pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair dessiner sur le front ! c'est pour bientôt dans un an ! alors ne commencer pas a me regardez comme ça ! A oui au fait , cher lecteur, je me présente, mon nom c'est harry james albus potter , le futur survivant pour les intimes ! …


	2. bébé potter version corrigée

DISCLAMER : tous les personnages appartiennent a j.k.rowling pour cette fic je m'appuie sur le tome un des aventures d'harry potter .

voici la version corriger qui fera plaisir à une certaine personne ! merci pour vos rewiews ( et surtout la tienne je doit dire ) qui m'ont aidé ! à bientôt !

... Bébé potter...

Tout est blanc dans cette salle ; et qui sont tout ces gens autour de moi, lui là qui me sourit bettement ; oui toi ! avec tes lunettes par dessus tes yeux bleu ! remarque ils ont du style tes cheveux noir ! jolie coupe !

flash back 

- Argh ! James il faut qu'on transplane à sainte mangouste ! les contractions se rapprochent ! Argh ! James qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
- Attends j'avertis Sirius ! sa y est on peut y aller ! à non attends j'ai oublié tes affaires !  
- James Albus Potter ! vous me rejoindrez là bas !  
- Ma Lyly ! tu ne restes pas seule ! sa y est on y va !

……………. Quelques minutes plus tard à sainte mangouste ……………… 

- Madame respirez, prenez votre temps ! Vous savez votre mari est plus stressé que vous, à peine vous a-t-il vu dans cet état qu'il s'est évanoui ! une de nos infirmière s'occupe de lui dans la pièce voisine. Il sera autorisé à entrer dans cette pièce une fois que vous aurez terminé votre partie du boulot alors maintenant à trois vous poussez ! 1 ;2 ;3 ….  
- Mouff !  
- Allez c'est bien, oui je sais bien que ça fait mal mais faut bien que sa sorte par un endroit ! allez 1 ;2 ;3… poussez !  
- Mouffffffff !  
- ………… sa y est presque ! j'aperçois sa petite tête rouge pleine de sang ! ma parole il est précoce, il a une de ces touffe de cheveux ! les mêmes que sont père ! encore un effort ! 1 ;2 ;3 ….. repoussez !  
- argh !  
- ouin ouin !  
- sa y est la tête est sortie, le plus dur est fait ! maintenant on ne peut plus reculer il faut terminé le travail ! 1 ;2 ;3 …  
sa y est un beau bébé ! bon ok il est un peu maigrichon mais un bon sort de gavage peu arranger tout ça !  
- non ! stop, arrêtez vous ! je ne veux plus vous entendre ! appelez moi James ! je veux mon mari !  
- oh ! ma Lyly ! Où est le bébé ?  
- ils sont partis le lavé et l'habiller ! il paraît qu'il a tes cheveux !

l'infirmière vient et pose le bébé dans les bras de sa mère pendant que James appellai Sirius et Remus, pettigrew n'avait pas pu venir ! quel dommage ! puis ils se mirent tous en cercle autour pour mieux comtemplait le bébé : ils avaient tous un large sourire !

fin du flash back 

bon , c'est pas le tout mais j'aimerais bien qu'ils arrêtent de me fixer comme ça ! nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! j'ai pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair dessiner sur le front ! c'est pour bientôt, dans un an ! alors ne commencer pas a me regardez comme ça ! A oui au fait , cher lecteur, je me présente, mon nom c'est harry james albus potter , le futur survivant pour les intimes ! …


End file.
